


Overture

by being_alive



Series: what happens on the gration (stays on the gration) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Shall we dance?" the Warrior of Light had asked, fingers strumming a quick song on her harp even as the elezen child tried to pull her back, before firing a volley of arrows at them.Now, however, she stands alone and unarmed aboard theGration, and her song haunts Regula still.
Relationships: Regula van Hydrus/Warrior of Light, Regula van Hydrus/Warrior of Light/Varis zos Galvus, Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: what happens on the gration (stays on the gration) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> One day, my terrible gremlin brain suggested a _Gration_ threesome and it all went downhill from there (even if I didn't actually write this first).

"Shall we dance?" the Warrior of Light had asked, fingers strumming a quick song on her harp even as the elezen child tried to pull her back, before firing a volley of arrows at them. 

Now, however, she stands alone and unarmed aboard the _Gration_ , and her song haunts Regula still. 

All it takes is a mere gesture from Varis and the room in which they stand begins to empty. The Warrior of Light stands with her hands clasped behind her back, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watches everyone but himself and Varis file out of the room. Varis takes a seat behind his desk, while Regula remains in his spot near the door, simply observing for now. Varis nods to him and then begins, "Warrior of Light."

"Is this one of those situations where I have to fuck my way to freedom?" she asks, before Varis has the chance to say more, red lips quirking up nervously as her mismatched gaze flits between him and Varis. A look of uncommon shock passes over Varis's face at the question while Regula himself gives a small, albeit surprised, huff of laughter. Now, outside of battle, her voice is lower, slightly more wry, but still admittedly very pleasant to his ears. She gives a quick, almost too high laugh, as she crosses and uncrosses her arms before adding, "Because I would like to note that while mayhap such a thing would not be my proudest moment, it would also be far from the worst moment."

Varis is silent for a long moment, simply staring at the Warrior of Light, lips parted and brows furrowed before saying, "Very well."

Regula finds that it is his turn to look at Varis in shock as Varis continues, yellow gaze trailing up and down the woman standing before him, "Unless, perchance, you have reconsidered."

"Of course not," the Warrior of Light replies, though it comes out more as a question than anything else. Regula crosses his arms, eyes narrowing behind the cover of his helmet. To agree so easily, and to a savage nonetheless, is wholly unlike Varis, though Regula supposes that the stress which they have been under of late would be sufficient enough to weaken the steel of Varis's normally unshakable front. He does question her motives briefly, but she seems just nervous enough to be earnest, if perhaps more than a bit impulsive.

Varis studies her, traces of desire darkening his pale yellow gaze, before he nods and gives his thigh a pat while saying, "Come along, then, Warrior of Light, and kneel before me. I would have you put your mouth to better use."

The Warrior of Light gives a small snort of laughter before saying, "My name is Tilla. If I am to suck your cock, I should at least like to be referred to by name."

Varis's lips draw into a tight line, and before either he or the Warrior of Light can say anything else, Regula steps behind her and places a gauntleted hand on the small of her back to guide her forward. She looks up at him, fixing him with her gaze as through she can see through the protection of his helm, and the notes of her melody comes rushing back all at once. He looks down at her as best as he can due to the lack of significant difference in their heights, examining her, and does not find her lacking in any way. 

The Warrior of Light is far from unattractive, her frame tall and curvaceous and her hair dark and her eyes large and a pale yellowish green. Even the sprawling red brand of the tattoo on her tawny cheek serves to accentuate her features, the curve of her lips and angle of her cheekbone, rather than detract from them. There is something oddly familiar about her that he cannot place, though he assumes that this is simply due to the influence of Garlean blood that would no doubt be written off by her fellow savages, but is plainly obvious to him, and not just in her height. Whatever it is, the color of her eyes only seems to distract him further, shining in their duality and so uncommon in Garlemald. 

Suddenly, the readiness to which Varis agreed to this does not seem so unreasonable after all.

They come to a stop before Varis, and Regula quickly removes his hand from her and takes a step back. The Warrior of Light looks over her shoulder at him, eyes searching his helmet, before turning back to Varis and dropping to her knees without complaint. Varis shifts in his seat, looking down at the Warrior of Light in interest as her deft fingers first free his cock and then wrap around it. She wraps both hands around his length, and Regula watches as she strokes Varis to hardness before closing her lips around the head of his cock. 

Regula shifts, trying to ignore the way his own cock begins to stir in his breeches, and instead focuses on the way Varis's eyelids flutter as the Warrior of Light takes more of his cock deeper into her mouth and the moan that escapes him as she sinks down far enough for her nose to brush the pale hair at his base.

"Regula," Varis calls out, voice low, but Regula knows him well enough to recognize his tone as not an order but as an invitation. This is far from the first time in which he and Varis have shared a partner in this manner, but this time feels different for some inexplicable reason. Nevertheless, Regula simply gives a quick nod before removing just enough of his armor to free his cock and coming to kneel behind the Warrior of Light. 

In one smooth movement, he pulls her breeches and smalls down far enough for him to thrust freely, and takes a brief moment to admire the thickness of her thighs and the round curve of her ass. He wants to put his face between those thighs and feast upon her, Regula realizes in that moment, but that is a matter better saved for another time. Instead, he tugs one of his gauntlets off to quickly stroke himself to full hardness before aligning himself behind her. When the head of his cock brushes her gleaming cunt, she gives a muffled groan. 

Without further ado, Regula parts her folds with his gauntleted fingers, earning another muffled noise, and begins to push his length inside of her. His cock is far from small but she is wet enough to accept him with minimal resistance, until he finally bottoms out inside of her. He rests his hands on her hips, guiding her back as he thrusts into her, even as she works her way up and down Varis's cock. Any moans she makes are muffled, so he contents himself with watching the slide of his cock in and out of her, admiring the way she spreads around him and the bounce of her bottom each time he thrusts into her, the sound of his hips against her reverberating filling the room with a sort of carnal music interspersed with the sounds she makes around Varis's cock and unanimously heavy breathing.

Soon, Varis makes a small noise in the back of his throat, one that Regula is intimately familiar with, and he turns his gaze up to Varis's face instead, drinking in the pleasure contorting his features as he reaches completion with the Warrior of Light's lips around him. Varis's hands fist in the Warrior of Light's hair and Regula can feel her clench around him as Varis tugs at the dark strands. Varis leans back, relaxing his grip on her hair, chest rising and falling with every heavy breath. 

The Warrior of Light pulls away, releasing Varis's cock with a pop and licking what little seed she had failed to swallow off of her lips. Varis looks down at her, something akin to hunger still lingering in his pale yellow gaze. Regula trails his bare hand around the curve of her hip, to search out and rub the small nub between her folds. 

He finds it easily and works at it in tandem with his thrusts, until she cries out, shuddering and spasming around him. She rests her head on Varis's thigh as she comes down from her pleasure, jerking slightly in surprise as one of Varis's hands comes down to stroke her hair. A few more thrusts is all it takes for Regula to spend himself inside of her, hips stilling as he bites back a moan. 

He will have to see that she is given and takes preventatives later, he notes to himself as his cock slides free from her cunt. 

Swiftly, he tucks himself back into his trousers and replaces what little armor he had removed before wiping his fingers on the leg of his breeches and pulling his gauntlet back on. The Warrior of Light reaches forward and returns Varis's cock to its place in his trousers before standing and righting her own clothes. She shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, but says nothing. After a moment, Varis looks to him and says, lowly, still breathing heavily, "Have her quartered and then return to me. There is much we need to discuss."

"Yes, Your Radiance," Regula replies, simply, and leads the Warrior of Light from the room. They make a brief detour to the storage bay, which they enter after he keys in his access code. Her bow and quiver, her pair of chakrams, her pair of baghnakhs, and her staff are lined up next to her bag, but he does not let her get close enough to take any of them. Instead, he goes inside just long enough to grab the harp she had wielded earlier before returning to her side. 

The Warrior of Light looks at him curiously and seems to want to say something but then thinks better of it and remains silent. He lets her into his personal quarters aboard the Gration and follows her in. The door shuts behind them and she turns to look at him as he offers her the harp.

"Play something for me," he says, voice caught somewhere between a request and an order. She takes the harp in both hands and nods, fingers dancing along the strings as her music begins to fill the room. He stands, frozen in place, eyes closing as he lets her surround him, before opening his eyes again to stare at her as she begins to sing. Her song of choice is unfamiliar to him, but he finds himself searching for similarities between it and everything he has heard performed before. At first he thinks it a lullaby but then is hit with the sudden realization that what she sings is a lament, and finds himself inexplicably moved as she all but overtakes him with her voice and the sorrow contained therein.

Only when his cheeks have grown wet from tears does Regula realize that he is crying and is thankful for the cover of his helm. That the music of a girl of some twenty-odd summers would have so profound an effect on him is unthinkable, when he has had twice her number of years to enjoy and partake in all the music Garlemald has to offer, and more. Even as she perplexes him, however, he finds himself drawn to her in equal measure. Only when her song is finished does he come back to his senses and brusquely leaves the room, ignoring the confusion in her mismatched eyes and she looks after him, removing his helmet as soon as the door clicks shut behind him in order to wipe away his tears.

_Varis_ , he suddenly remembers, and curses his distraction for leading him to leave his friend and emperor waiting. Varis had wanted to speak with him.

_Good_ , Regula thinks, returning his helmet to its proper place, her song echoing within him once more as he makes his way back to Varis. 

There is something he would like to propose.


End file.
